Equipment racks are used for easy organization and storage of computers, servers, and other electronic equipment. While the design of these racks has been modified to improve storage and containment, cable managers to sufficiently organize all of the cables, wires, etc. linked to the equipment held on these racks are still in need of improvement.
Typical horizontal cable managers include finger-like projections extending from a base that can be connected to an equipment rack. Some include one finger protruding perpendicular from the base and a second “L-shaped” finger also protruding from the base below or above the first Finger, but having a distal end that curves at an approximate right angle such that the two fingers together make a D-shaped cable ring for cables to be held. A second type of horizontal cable manager includes a multitude of fingers protruding from a base along the horizontal plane such that cable rings are formed by adjacent fingers. Current horizontal cable managers that are popular in the electronics world today have a multitude of thin fingers extending from a base. Each finger has projections at the distal end, often forming a “T-shape.” Additionally, conventional horizontal cable managers require a user to fasten the base to the vertical supports of the rack with one hand while holding up the cable manager with the other hand.